


When Disaster Strikes, Friends Stick Together

by miridelaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miridelaney/pseuds/miridelaney
Summary: Luna, Harry, Ginny, Rolf, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and the children are celebrating Christmas at The Burrow when disaster strikes! Who will keep it together? Will they all get out of there safely? Read to find out!





	When Disaster Strikes, Friends Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FawkseyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FawkseyLady).



Luna smiled as she looked around at the others. She looked up at Rolf, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Hermione and Ron with a smile on her face which made the light in her eyes shimmer with a happiness that she loved so much. She then turned towards the children. Each of them had children now, and Luna wanted so badly for them to all have a happy life, forever. 

She worried they wouldn’t, but she wanted to do everything she could to make things be okay for all of them, for all their children.

Things had been great when she was little. She remembered all the times with both of her parents, before her Mum had her accident. After that, her thoughts changed a little bit, as her father's had when he started being the one raising her alone. When she was younger, her schooling wasn’t easy. Sure, she’d been sorted into Ravenclaw house, and she loved it there, even though everyone seemed to call her “Loony” instead of Luna. Despite being laughed at, despite what people called her, despite how they treated her, Luna knew that things wouldn’t always be like that. She loved being around magic, she loved being somewhere that she can learn, that she can grow, that she could become who she was meant to be. 

But, once she’d met Ginny, Harry and the others, things had changed for her. She had found people who liked her for who she was. It didn’t matter to them who she was, or how strange she acted, or what she believed in, and that was everything to the pale blonde. They weren’t just her friends or best friends, they were also her family. And she treated each and every one of them just like they were just that.

Family. 

This was a special holiday to them. It was Christmas, one of Luna’s favourite holidays, and she was spending it with some of her favourite people in the whole world. The three had liked to spend the holidays together, they liked it that way from the time they were in their first few years at Hogwarts, and their want and need to spend the season together had only increased since the lot had graduated a few years back. Now there wasn’t just the three though, now it included Luna, Neville, Hannah and Rolf. Each of the crew had a significant other: Ron was with Hermione, Ginny was with Harry, Neville was with Hannah and Luna herself had Rolf. All of them had children, and Luna loved everything about each of the most important people in her life. Her friends, her children — all of their children — were surrounding her, and Luna smiled as she glanced around at each of them, at the Burrow, and her smile grew wider. 

The Burrow was decorated to the nines. Molly had gone all out for them, even though Molly herself wasn’t there. There were so many decorations hanging up all around them, the huge Christmas Tree in the corner was surrounded by piles of lumpy presents that Luna could only assume were a number of Weasley sweaters, among other things, and she couldn’t help but smile and send a little chuckle rippling across the table to all the happy people around her. The children were laughing, sitting together between the floor and the chairs at the other side of the decorated table, making ornaments for the tree or chatting to each other, or even showing off on their skills and smarts, and the adults looked on while chatting themselves. 

Luna felt happy, safe. 

And that meant more to her than anything else. Being there, happy and safe with the people who mattered most to her. 

She never wanted it to be any other way. 

*****

Luna smiled at the others all around her, the decorations the kids had made were finished and all around the tree, and Luna, in her sense of hominess. Without warning, the atmosphere was broken by a loud bang right outside the Burrow. 

Luna’s eyes widened, her heart pounding in a way she’d never felt it thump before. Well, only twice before, that was. And it had not been good then either. It had not been good at all. This wasn’t right. Something was very wrong. VERY, very wrong. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew that it was bad. VERY bad. 

Luna looked at the other adults all around her, mostly at Harry though, at first, as he seemed to somehow always end up being the leader. Secondly, she turned towards Hermione. “We have to get the kids out,” she said to the brown haired witch.

Hermione nodded in agreement, and without another word to Luna, glanced towards Ginny, Neville, Hannah and Rolf quickly. “You four get the kids out. We don’t know what this is yet.” she said to the four of them. 

Ginny looked at Hermione in protest. “But I’m strong!” 

Hermione looked at her and nodded. “Exactly. We need to split our strengths. Whatever this is isn’t good, and we need to protect ourselves and our children. Ginny, you have power, Rolf has strength, Neville and Hannah have desire, love that can keep the children safe. All of you are strong, brave and wise, and that is why I believe you all are the best to stay with all the children.” 

Ginny sighed and nodded. Hermione was right. They had to split their strengths. “Hermione, Luna, take care of Harry and Ron. Promise me you’re all going to be okay. Promise me.” she said, sounding more and more like her mother at every chance she had. 

Luna looked at Ginny and nodded. “I will, and you, you keep Rolf and all of our children safe, okay? Promise me that.” she said, her voice no longer sounding like it had back at school when her heart and mind believed solely in snorkacks and the like. She no longer hunted her objects at the end of the school year or told Harry that he didn’t have to help her, that she wanted to go for some pudding. 

She could still be her lighthearted self, she could, but she’d been hardened by the war, she’d been hardened by being taken away from her father, by what her father had tried to do to her friends. To her, for her, even. 

And though she knew this was different, felt different, she knew it wasn’t good. It wasn’t good, whatever it was, but she knew they were going to have to fight for it. Fight for them. Fight for their children. 

This was a different life, a different time, and Luna wanted it to end differently to the last wars. If it were up to her, she’d make it so that nobody died this time. 

Period.

*****

Luna walked over to Rolf, who had pulled their boys into his arms, seeing the looks on their faces and hearing all the words that had been spoken. He hadn’t spoken much, but, then, Rolf wasn’t a big talker, nor were their boys. She had loved that about Rolf from the first moment they’d met. However, because they are quieter people, Luna worried very much for them. “Rolf, take Lorcan and Lysander and go with Ginny, Neville, Hannah and the kids. Get them out of here safely. Don’t contact us, our patronuses will find you and contact you first. I don’t want anything following you all.” Luna said to her husband, wishing that they wouldn’t have to be split up, but she knew that this had to be done this way. 

Hermione looked from Rolf to Ginny, then from Hannah to Neville and with a strong and calm voice spoke to them. “Rolf, you take the lead, Ginny, you take the back of the lot. Neville and Hannah, stay in between them with the children between. Never leave a side without protection. Never leave a child or each other without protection. Do you understand?” 

The four adults she had been speaking to nodded their heads without saying a word, and Luna watched her boys’ faces fall and the fear growing in their eyes and she nearly told Rolf she was going with them, with her boys, but she held her tongue. She couldn’t do that, and she knew it. Letting the rest of her family, barring Harry, Ron and Hermione, go off without her, made her feel as if her whole heart was going to explode. 

She wanted to cry out to them not to go. She wanted to go with them, but she knew she could not do either if she wanted them to have the best chance to live through whatever this was. “Go, get the kids out of here. We can get this from here. We don’t know what this is, just, get them out. Go somewhere safe, there are a number of places we all know that you can go to.” Luna said, her eyes staying on her husband and twin sons, trying to remember everything about each of them. 

Just. In. Case. 

Luna’s eyes met Rolf’s, and they looked into each other’s hearts and minds with just one look. In just one look they told each other how much they loved each other, how much they would always find each other again, and nothing would ever tear them apart. 

“I love you.” she said to him. They hugged for what she hoped would not be the last time. When they let each other go, Luna looked at him and nodded her head and looked into his eyes once more, as if telling Rolf to watch over all of the children and their friends. Rolf turned around and took the twin’s hands with each of his, and Luna watched him lead the lot out of the room, headed towards the door farthest from the noise. 

Luna looked to the others, her face paler than normal again, her eyes dry but threatening to spill over with an emotion she was holding back tightly inside of her. “So, now what?” she asked them, looking to Hermione mostly, knowing a plan had to be brewing inside the brunette’s mind. 

“Well, first things first, I think we need to think about what could possibly be out there, now that the others are headed away, hopefully to a safe place.” Hermione said. She sighed and frowned, looking at the others, hoping that perhaps they might have an idea of what could be going on. 

Luna looked at Hermione and frowned. “I think maybe we better see if we can look out the window? See if we can see anything?” Luna didn’t know if that was a good idea, or a very bad one, but if they had a guess, she thought maybe they could work with that. “Even if we peek between the curtains, you know what I mean?” she added to them, “So that whoever or whatever it is can’t see us back?” she added and glanced to Harry for his thoughts. 

Harry nodded and spoke. “Like Malfoy did between the curtains of Hagrid’s Hut when Hagrid had us in there with Norbert?” 

Luna nodded. “Like how you told me he did, yes. Though I hope whatever or whoever is out there doesn’t go looking in. Because if they or it do, it will likely not be pretty.” Luna said to them, unsure of herself at this point, but, knowing that if something did look through at them, that would be very bad. 

Hermione sighed and bit down on her bottom lip. Luna could tell that she was nervous, even though Hermione didn't say anything. And that was something that made Luna feel like the the four of them were not okay. And that scared her. But Luna was going to do everything she could to make it not so scary. To make it possible for them all to be okay.

“So we should look out the window, right? On both sides?” Ron asked the other three. 

Harry nodded his head. “On all sides. We need to check all sides of the Burrow. And we need to be sure they all got out of here, safely.” He was calm on the outside, but not on the inside. On the inside, he was freaking out, he was scared and he was a shaking mess. He did his best though to keep his mind clear, to show the others that it would be okay, that everything would be okay. Because it had to be. There is no other choice. Not in his eyes. “There is four of us, four sides to the house. We each look out one side, and we have to stay connected, have your wands out. And only peek out a little bit. We meet back in this room, away from windows, in three minutes. Okay?” he added. “Keep talking. We need to hear each other as we look. Understood?” 

Luna nodded her head. She understood, and Hermione and Ron nodded too. They all understood. They had been through a lot together, all of them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Ginny, Rolf and herself, and that wasn’t going to end now, not if Luna had her say in it. “Right. So we each look out a window in each of the four sides of the house, right?” she said to them. Harry nodded his head and glanced towards Ron first. 

“Ron? If you think about your house, which way is hardest to check.” Harry asked Ron, who, still saying nothing, trying to take it all in, pointed towards the kitchen. He knew what had happened to his Mum just outside that window, and to him, that was the hardest one to check. Maybe it hadn’t been what Harry had meant, but it was what he was sticking to. 

Ron spoke up, first time through this whole thing, and it was short, but sweet. “And I’m checking through the kitchen. Mum would wish me to.” he said, his face both pale and red as his hair at the same time. Luna knew that had meant he both meant business, and that he was not going to be swayed from his choice, despite any emotions he might be feeling. Hermione looked grim, knowing as well what had happened out that window and she frowned with a soft sigh. “Hermione, you check through this room, Luna, you go to the dining room, and Harry, you know this house almost as well as I do. You know where to go.” Ron finished, turning towards the kitchen, bravely. 

Luna nodded, and though Ron didn’t see her any longer, Harry and Hermione could. “That’s where…” she started, but stopped at Harry and Hermione’s nods. “Okay, well, uhm, let’s do this, and get it over with. Sooner we do it, the better. Right?” she asked. And Harry nodded. The other three turned towards their respective directions and each of them, other than Ron, kept on speaking to each other as promised. 

“I’m still good.” Luna said to the others, hoping to hear back from someone, from all three of the others, if possible. She was almost to the Dining Room, but she hadn’t made it that far, before she spoke. They were supposed to communicate, and she was doing just what she was meant to do. 

“I’m good too. “ Hermione said. Luna heard her and nodded as she opened the door to the Dining Room. 

“And me too.” Harry added from the other side of the house. 

Luna was glad to hear the other two, though at the same time, not hearing from Ron was a little nerve wracking. But at the same moment, she knew too, that he was going to the one spot that his entire family had the hardest time going to. She just hoped that he was okay. 

Luna looked out the window and saw nothing, and so she turned herself back around to go back towards the others, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen. Ron was staring out it, and the look of his stance told her that either whatever had made the noise was out there, out that window, or that he couldn’t stop glancing out at the place where his aunt had been killed all those years before. She wasn’t sure which it was, but she wanted so badly to help him, somehow. 

She had no idea what might help, but with the others in the other rooms, maybe she could get a little bit closer, maybe she could find a way to help him, somehow. And so Luna walked a little bit closer to Ron. When she arrived next to him she set her hand gently on his shoulder and whispered his name. “Ron? Are you okay?” she asked, glancing out the window passed his head and seeing something that she wasn’t expecting or wanting to see.

Ron didn’t answer, instead he just shook his head, no. Luna stared out the window and any colour she had left fell out of her face, just as with Ron’s. This was bad. Very bad. What she was looking at made her feel even worse still. 

The children. Their children. And Ginny, Neville, Hannah and Rolf. They were outside, surrounded by hooded figures, wands pointed at them. 

Luna screamed and Harry and Hermione came running into the Kitchen. “What is it?” Hermione asked, seeing Ron and Luna staring out the window and pushing passed them to see what they were looking at. “Oh Merlin and Morgana’s sweet wounded Muggle Cheesecake!” Hermione said, colour draining from her face too, as Harry too pushed past the three of them to the window. 

“No. This stops now. Wands out. All of you. Remember what we did in the Ministry? We do it again. Once our wands are out, Ginny and the others will do the same. You’ll see.” Harry said, his hands shaking, but his voice was strong and brave. Luna knew that he wasn’t feeling nearly as strong as he sounded, but that he was projecting to the rest of them what he knew they all needed. It was just like what he had done for them all through school. He was definitely the strong Gryffindor they had all needed, that Luna herself had needed. Maybe Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were all Gryffindors and they each had a bit of that strength inside of them, some stronger than others, but Harry had always been the leader, both for his fellow lions, yes, but also for Luna and Hannah, the token Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff of their little group. And Luna needed to pull on that, she needed to take her own strength from his. 

No, she didn’t want to take all of his strength, but she needed to model hers off of his. She had to. 

For the children. 

For Rolf, Neville, Hannah and Ginny. 

“I remember Harry. We all do, and we can do this. We can. We have to.” Luna said, agreeing with him, knowing full well that they had no other choice in the matter. Not tonight. The others were in danger, and that was something that she was not going to take lightly. 

Ginny had been her first actual friend at Hogwarts. She had taken care of her when others made fun of her, of how eccentric and “crazy” and “loony” she’d been. Ginny never had. The ginger had Luna’s back and so now it was up to Luna to have hers. 

“We’re going to be okay. All of us.” Luna said, looking at Ron’s pale face. Luna looked into his watering eyes before turning to the window, seeing his sister, Rolf, Neville, Hannah and their children out there, surrounded and she put a hand on his shoulder. “Ron. We can do this. Just like back at the Ministry.” she said, pulling her wand out now, holding it ahead of her. “Let’s go, everyone.” she said, oddly taking the lead in all this, for just a moment. 

Harry nodded in his agreement. “Yes. Now. Before it could be too late.” he said. Yes, he’d said it, and Luna paled even more than she was normally. “No fear, right guys? We got this.” he said. 

Luna nodded her head, wand outstretched in her arm and she started to walk towards the door, setting her hand on the door knob. 

“No.” Harry said. “Me first.” 

Luna nodded and stepped back away from the door. She understood why he wanted to go first, and even though she didn’t want him to think he needed to take care of them all, she knew that she had to let him. For all of their own good. She knew that if she stepped out of the doors first, Rolf would do something stupid and if Harry did, Ginny would keep calm and read what they were going to do off of Harry’s look on his face, even many paces away. Harry put his own hand on the doorknob and opened the door quickly stepping out, wand arm outstretched. 

“Leave them alone!” Harry shouted, loud enough for each of the robed people that were surrounding their families to hear him. “It’s me you want anyway, they’re children!” he growled, anger in his voice and demeanor. “TAKE ME!” he shouted again, louder still, his eyes blazing in anger towards whoever had been trying to attack them, or take their families away. 

Luna wasn’t sure if it was an act, or if he really meant it, but she stood there beside him, wand out, Ron on Harry’s other side, and Hermione on her other side. Luna saw Ginny get paler still, and she worried that Ginny thought he had meant his words as well. Hermione and Ron’s wands were both out as well, and Hermione’s hands were shaking almost as much as Luna felt hers were as their wands were all held outstretched. She caught Rolf’s eyes though and nodded shortly so as to show him that they needed to stay calm, cool and collected and work together to save the children. And boy did they need to do it, and fast. They had to save the children. Period.

Luna heard a whimper from across the grass of the Burrow, and she knew whose whimper it was too. She knew that sound, even with her eyes closed in a dead sleep, and it pulled at her heartstrings. It was Lysander. Luna’s eyes moved to Rolf’s once again, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Lorcan move his hand to take his brother’s. Xander was the more nervous of her twins, and Lorcan knew it, and so once again, he was trying to protect his brother. 

This time in the face of a danger that he couldn’t understand. 

Luna’s wand arm was starting to quiver, when she heard Harry speak again. “I MEAN it. You take me and you leave them all alone.” And then the next second Harry was taking steps forward, and he was no longer standing next to Luna. Luna’s eyes went wide and she felt Ron and Hermione move towards where Harry was heading towards too. 

She followed and worked her shorter legs to catch up with the others. She wasn’t going to leave them in the lurch, and she sure as Rowena was not going to let the robed people take any one of them. Not on her own life. Luna heard Lysander whimper again and though she didn’t turn towards the others, eyes flatly on the robed people, she knew that Lorcan moved closer to his twin, and Rolf moved closer to their boys. That was how things worked with them. Her family was very loving, caring, and, though the other three were not nearly as talkative as she was, that was alright. It was what had made them a family. It was part of what had made each of them who they were. They didn’t need to speak to show their love to one another. 

Luna’s heart thumped at even the idea of losing them. Her boys were her life. Her boys were her life: all three of them. They were her life just as much as Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others were. They may not have been blood family, but they were a family through their hearts, and she was going to do everything she could in order to be sure that each and every one of her family members was going to be okay. 

Luna caught up to Harry her wand arm outstretched and her eyes held on the hooded figures. She knew she had to stay calm and steady. That was the only way any of them were going to survive this. 

Nobody said anything. Nobody had to. Tensions were high, and glares were being sent from all adults, as the children cowered between Ginny, Neville, Hannah and Rolf. Luna noticed that Rolf had sort of started shifting the children slowly when the robed people’s eyes were on Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna. She didn’t say anything, but she knew that Rolf had a plan and he just had to communicate his plan to the others and then all would be well. 

With her lips still closed, she whispered so that only Harry could hear. “Rolf. Plan. Keep. Attention. Of. Robed. Wizards.” 

Harry shifted his feet, and Luna wasn’t sure right away if he’d heard her. But when he shouted, “OI!” she realized he had. Because now each and every robed figure was turned towards the four of them and away from Rolf, Ginny, Neville, Hannah and the children. 

Luna’s wand arm trembled a little, unsure of what Rolf had been planning, scared that the robed figures would go after the others again anyway, despite Harry’s attempt at a distraction. Her eyes roamed towards Rolf once more, and just as she saw them, they were gone! 

Luna wanted to smile, she wanted to grin wide, but she needed to keep what she’d seen away form the robed figures, so she did nothing, despite wanting so badly to cheer that the others had gotten the children out. The pale blonde knew that they had to keep composure though. Or it would be incredibly bad. 

For all of them. 

One of the robed figures turned around and noticed that the others were gone, and he howled in frustrated anger. Luna’s trembling wand arm strengthened as all the robed figures’ wand arms were pointed right at them, and the pale blonde saw the anger flare in each pair of eyes. Each extremely angry pair of eyes. 

“You RUINED it!” one of them shouted, shooting a non-verbal spell towards Luna, but she saw the movement of the wand and Luna set up a shield around the four of them. Her shields hadn’t been so good in school, not until Harry had started to teach them in the Room of Requirement. Through Harry’s tutelage she not only could make a patronus, but also a number of other things that little Loony Lovegood never thought she could have done before in her life. Thanks to Harry, things were possible that she never could have done without knowing him, without having met and becoming friends with Ginny… 

And Luna was thankful for the lot of them, more thankful than she thought she’d ever told them. And she knew now that if they all got out of this alive, she was going to show them how much she appreciated it. How much she loved them, how much she would do for them. 

Truth was, Luna didn’t know who she would be if she didn’t have them. Not really. She only had her guesses. And those guesses didn’t exactly help her feel good about herself. Not like Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hannah and Rolf had made her feel. People made fun of her, and she tried hard to pretend it didn’t bother her, but it did. It bothered her a lot. 

She hadn’t told anyone that though, not Harry or Ginny. Not even Rolf. 

Harry took another step forward. “Yes, they got away. And now you have us to look at, what are you gonna do about it?” he called out. Luna swallowed a lump of saliva, nervous, but she tried hard to stay calm, despite her heart thudding inside of her chest. 

“We’re gonna KILL you!!” another robed figure shouted. “AVA-” he started, and Harry knew what was about to happen and he wasn’t going to let it happen to them. 

“SECTUMSEMPRA!” he shouted to counter the killing curse about to be sent. Harry had learned that curse from a book that Severus Snape himself had owned, and it was a curse created by the same man, one who Harry had thought had hated him his whole life, and maybe he did, but in the end, it was Severus Snape who was one of the ones who’d been trying to protect Harry, to care for him, to do what he could, for Lily, for Harry’s own Mum, and Harry saw it fit to use this curse here. In this situation, he would be willing to bet, that if Severus were still alive, that he would not say no to the use of his spell with them about to be hit with the killing curse. 

Luna nearly jumped at the counter curse Harry had sent out towards the robed figures, but she kept herself in check. She had to. She wasn’t giving herself a choice. She couldn’t give herself a choice. She was strong. She wasn’t anything like who she’d been when she was small. 

Luna had grown up, and she’d grown up strong, thanks to some of the people around her, and those that had the children, safe, hopefully. And she wasn’t giving herself the chance to fail. They hadn’t given up on her, and she refused to give up on them. On any of them. 

The one who’d tried to send the killing curse towards them, screamed out in pain, blood pouring from wounds that erupted from Harry’s curse, just as he had seen come from Draco Malfoy when Severus had found them that one time. And when, at one point, she’d have screamed in fear and tried to help the person who was hurt, she couldn’t. Not this time. These people, these robed figures, they were trying to take, maybe kill, their children. 

All of their children. 

And Luna had no care for people who hurt others. Even an attempt of it, on purpose. And she wasn’t going to help them. 

No. 

She was going to help Harry, Ron and Hermione and they were going to save the others. They were going to keep the children safe. She promised herself that much.


End file.
